Confession Of A Friend
by ShinZhi
Summary: Seringkali persahabatan berakhir dengan kata cinta. Ya, jika diantara persahabatan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, akan ada kata cinta yang tumbuh dari salah satunya. Bahkan bisa jadi dari keduanya. Entahlah, yang jelas situasi itulah yang 2 mahluk bernama Luhan dan Sehun alami. /HunHan/ slight /Chanbaek-Kaisoo/ and other pairing. GS For Uke
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Confession Of A Friend**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan, etc.**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Gender switch for uke! Story abal - abal.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara hentakan kaki seorang gadis terdengar memasuki rumah mewah dengan nuansa putih mendominasi. Tanpa ragu langkahnya ia bawa menaiki tangga utama rumah tersebut. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan 'OSH'.

Dug

Dug

Gadis itu menggedor pintu tersebut brutal. Ia menghiraukan semua mahluk hidup (?) yang ada di rumah tersebut. Para penghuni rumah sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal karma tak ada pergerakan dari dalam kamar tersebut. Ia merogoh tasnya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu didalamnya. Serasa mendapat apa Yang dicari, ia mengeluarkan besi pipih kecil dan memasukannya kedalam celah kecil yang ada pada pintu dihadapannya.

BRAK..

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Terlihat olehnya seonggok daging berbalut selimut tebal di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Rasa kesalnya memuncak saat benar - benar tak Ada tanda - tanda pergerakan dari sosok tersebut. Ia menghentakan kakinya menuju ranjang. Dengan kasar ia menyingkap selimut yang bertengger manis di atas tubuh seseorang disana. Ia menatap geram sosok laki - laki yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"YA.. OH SEHUN CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS !" Ia menggoyangkan tubuh laki - laki tersebut secara brutal.

"eungh..~" laki - laki itu (sebut saja oh sehun) mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara gaduh gadis di depannya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Gadis itu semakin geram. Ia merampas bantal itu dan memulkan nya sekeras mungkin pada tubuh sehun.

"Arggh.. Lu ini masih pagi, jangan ganggu tidurku !"

"MWO? PAGI? - " gadis itu berdecak pinggang menatap jengkel pasa laki-laki di hadapannya.

"INI SUDAH JAM 7.30 OH SEHUN. DAN TEPAT PUKUL 8, Mr. KANG AKAN MEMULAI KELASNYA".

"ah shit- kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi Lu.." Seakan tersadar, buru-buru dia melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang diyakininya adalah kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarmu dari tadi oh sehun, hanya saja pemilik kamar ini seakan tak mendengar apapun". Gadis itu mengomel seraya membereskan ranjang dan menata dengan rapih selimut dan bantal yang sempat tergeletak di lantai.

Tak berapa lama, munculah sehun dengan tergesa menghampiri meja belajar di sudur ruangan. Memasukan beberapa buku kedalam itu menatap ta percaya pada laki-laki di depannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tak mandi?". Sayangnya hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh dari seorang oh sehun. Dengan segera sehun menarik tangan gadis itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa ia menyambar kunci yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Kau akan ketinggalan mata kuliah favoritmu jika aku melakukan hal itu Xi Luhan." Gadis yang di panggi Luhan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan lekas menaiki motor sport dan duduk di belakang sehun. Menyiapkan dirinya, memeluk erat pinggang laki-laki didepannyan. Ia yakin sehun akan memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan menggila.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda Yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa aktif di Seoul National University. Dia berada di semester 5 Management Bussiness. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaan di universitasnya. Selain pintar bahkan bisa di bilang jenius, Sehun mempunyai segudang pesona. Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih pucat, wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas dan karisma yang kuat melekat pada dirinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berasumsi bahwa pangeran berkuda putih memang ada di kehidupan nyata. Disukai banyak gadis cantik di kampusnya merupakan hal yang biasa baginya.

Lalu apa tanggapannya..?

Dia hanya akan menyikapinya sedingin mungkin. Ya, dari semua kesempurnaannya, Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki yang sangat dingin. Ekspresi datar selalu mendominasi raut wajahnya. Namun, justru itulah yang menjadi daya tarik Oh Sehun dimata para penggemarnya.

Terlahir sempurna, bahkan dengan status keluarga yang sangat terpandang dikalangan atas. Oh sehun adalah seorang anak tunggal keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke 2 di korea. Jika ditanya mengenai Oh Corporation, semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Dengan segala yang ia punya, membuat Sehun malas untuk mencari teman. You know, kebanyakan orang yang ingin dekat dengannya hanya karna kekayaan dan kepopularitasannya saja.

Sampai detik ini, hanya ada 5 orang yamg berhasil mengisi kesehariannya. Siapa saja? Kim jongin dan Park chanyeol yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya dari masa SMP. Mereka telah menobatkan diri mereka sebagai sahabat Oh Sehun. Selain itu, ada Do kyungso dan Byun baekhyun yang menjadi pelengkap cerita mereka. Dan yang paling special menurut Sehun adalah Xi Luhan. Gadis china yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya setelah Ibunya tentu saja.

Jika kalian berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka kalian salah. Mereka hanyalah dua orang manusia berbeda gender dengan status 'SAHABAT'. Luhan adalah sahabat pertama Oh Sehun. Bahkan mereka sudah bersama sejak dalam kandungan. Kenapa bisa? Karna saat keluarga Xi pindah ke korea dan mulai menjadi tetangga keluarga Oh. Saat itu, nyonya Xi sedang mengandung anak ke 2 mereka dan secara kebetulan nyonya Oh pun sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Karna para suami mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, nyonya Xi dan nyonya Oh selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu berjalan-jalan, mencari perlengkapan bayi, atau sekedar mengobrol bersama.

Setelah 9 bulan, tepat pada bulan april nyonya Oh terlebih dulu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Bayi itu lahir pada tanggal. Selang berapa lama, tepat pada tanggal 20 di bulan yang sama, nyonya Xi melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tentu saja itu adalah Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan merupakan putri ke2 keluarga Xi. Mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Xi Yixing. Luhan merupakan sosok gadis yang sempurna. Di karuniai wajah yang cantik dengan mata rusa yang indah, bibir cherry yang menggoda, serta surai coklat madu dengan sedikit bergelombang selalu menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang yang menatapnya. Tubuh kecil namun pas dengannya selalu membuat para gadis lainnya iri.

Dia juga mempunyai suara yang merdu, walau tak semerdu baekhyun sahabatnya. Pribadinya yang periang dan ramah menjadikan setiap orang tertarik padanya. Terkadang dia akan bersikap manja pada keluarganya tentu saja juga pada Sehun. Luhan juga bersahabat dengan baekhyun dan kyungso yang menjadi kekasih kedua sahabat sehun. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka terjebak dalam kubangan persahabatan.

Luhan mengenal baekhyun Dan kyungsoo sejak SMA. Sewaktu SMP, Luhan tinggal di beijing. Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun yang notabene nya pria yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Namun, hal itu hanya bertahan kurang lebih tiga tahun karna pada saat Luhan kembali dan bilang akan kembali menetap di korea membuat Sehun kembali menjadi pria yang hangat dan menyenangkan untuk keluarga dan para sahabatnya.

Luhan memang pempunyai peran yang penting dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang pangeran tampan Oh Sehun. Luhan bagaikan matahari yang menjadi semangat hidupnya. Dimanapun ada luhan, maka di sanalah akan nampak sosok oh sehun. Mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang ta terpisahkan. Kembali pada kenyataan, mereka hanya 'BERSAHABAT'. Ck, who knows? Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

.

BRAAK..

Lemparan sebuah buku di meja sukses mengejutkan dua gadis dan satu pria peri yang ada di meja tersebut. Oh.. jangan lupakan beberepa pengunjung kafe yang juga ikut terkejut ria dengan aksi -mari melempar buku- yang di lakukan gadis rusa.

Bekhyun mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk meredam keterkejutannya. Dia menatap tajam kearah luhan yang menjadi tersnagka utama.

"Bisakah kau tidak membanting buku itu dan mengejutkanku?" Namun yang ditanya malah memasang raut kesal. Semakin merasa kesal setelah melihat Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kafe tersebut dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Chanyeol seakan tau bahwa saat ini rusa itu sedang kesal. Luhan menatap tajam kearah sehun yang hanya mendelikan bahunya. "Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Tuan Oh Sehun."

Semua yang ada di meja itu sontak menoleh kearah sehun. Menghela nafas panjang, iapun menyerah dengan tatapan para sahabatnya. "Tadi hampir saja kami ketinggalan kelas Mr. Kang karna aku telat bangun dan rusa kecil itu mengamuk padaku." Jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya gadis manis bermata bulat. Sehun hanya mendelikan bahunya acuh. "Astaga lu, hanya karna hal seperti itu kau jadi begini? Sudahlah toh kau juga masih bisa masuk kelas Mr. Kang." luhan mendelikan bahunya acuh. Kyungsoo -gadis bermata bulat hanya bisa mengendus kesal. Ia rasa percuma membujuk rusanya jika sudah merajuk seperti sekarang. Tentu, hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang ahli, Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, xiao lu maafkan aku ya. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea. _Eotte?"_

Luhan terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran sehun. "Yaksok?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu. Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan. "Ne, yaksok".

Luhan lansung tersenyum girang lantas memeluk erat lengan sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa berdecak gemas. Ingin sekali mencurahkan isi fikirannya tentang kedua sahabat berbeda gender tersebut. Betapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka terlihat begitu manis dengan sikap luhan yang selalu bermanja pada sehun. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain.

Namun, menyuarakan fikirannya tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik menurutnya. Mereka selalu sensitive jika mereka menyatakan hal tersebut. Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tau alasannya.

Bukan hanya baekhyun yang berfikiran seperti itu, kyungsoo dan chamyeol pun sama. Umtung saja saat ini jongin, salah satu sahabat mereka -ah leboh tepatnya tunangan kyungsoo tidak bersama mereka. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang selalu merusak keadaan dengan polosnya menanyakan hal yang demikian sensitive kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, dimana kkamjong?" Luhan baru menyadari ketiadaan satu personil mereka. Sepertinya sekarang mood rusa china mereka sudah membaik. See? Bukankan sudah kubilang bahwa sehun dengan mudahnya mengembalikan mood luhan yang sempat hancur.

"Dia masih ada kelas lu, mungkin sampai sore." Jelas kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti.

 **Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...**

Ponsel Luhan bergetar tanda ada satu pesan masuk. Dengan sigap luhan membaca pesan tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia membaca dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya. Baekhyun penasaran dengan si pengirim pesan yang luhan dapat. Siapa dan apa yang ada di pesannya hingga membuat luhan sampai tersenyum membacanya.

"Siapa lu?" Tanya baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kearah baekhyun. "Oh, itu kris gege. Katanya dia akan kerumah nanti malam."

Dan seketika, tanpa tau yang luhan katakan berhasil mebuat mood sehun hancur seketika. Tatapannya berudah datar dan dingin khas seorang Oh Sehun. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, sehun meninggalkan kawanannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

 _'Ada apa dengan nya?' Batin Luhan._

.

.

.

Entah mengapa perasaan luhan menjadi resah saat sehun meninggalkan kantin tanpa sepatah katapun beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan tau ada sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung hatinya. Tapi apa? Yang jelas luhanpun ta' tau apa itu. Mungkin dia akan mencoba membujuknya setelah kelas terakhir selesai.

To: Sehunnie

Tunggu aku di halte depan kampus, kau harus memenuhi janjimu Tuan Oh !.

Sent..

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya -mengirim pesan untuk sehun, luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas nya dan kembali focus pada materi yang tengah disampaikan oleh dosennya.

Ia berharap dengan alasan menagih janjinya, sehun akan kembali menjadi sehunnie nya. Jujur, ia ta' tahan jika harus berlama-lama dengan sehun yang dingin seperti tadi.

Oh, sepertinya kau melupakan bahwa sehun memanglah namja sedingin es Luhan..

Akhirnya perkuliahanpun selesai tepat pukul empat sore. Luhan segera merapihkan buku-bukunnya dan bergegas keluar kelas sebelum kyungsoo menegurnya.

"Kau mau kemana lu?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati luhan yang sedang tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya setelah selesai perkuliahan itu luhan sudah berjanji pada kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya membeli kado untuk keponakan jongin. Namun saat ini, sehunnya lah yang paling penting. Ia ta' mau terjebak dalam suasana dingin dengan sehun. Biarlah ia mengorbankan janjinya dengan kyungsoo. Ia bisa mengantarnya besok.

"Umm.. mianhae kyungie, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang. umm.. aku ada janji dengan sehunnie. tapi- tapi aku janji akan mengantarmu besok pagi." Ucapnya hati-hati takut kyungsoo marah padanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia mengerti bahwa untuk luhan, sehun adalah prioritas utama dalam lingkup persahabatan mereka. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia tersenyum lantas mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, gwaenchanna. Besok aku jemput ke rumahmu." Keduanya berpisah di depan gedung fakultas mereka. Luhan langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju halte depan kampusnya untuk bertemu dengan sehun tentunya.

.

.

.

"Eumm... Sehunnie.." suara kecil luhan dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi yang hening seperti itu. Sesampainya mereka di kedai, ta' ada seorang pun yang bersuara. Sehun madIh dalam keadaan diamnya.

"Hmm.." sehun hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia ta' tau mengapa sehunnya berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Luhan ta' mau didiami tanpa alasan seperti sekarang. Oke, luhan memang belum menyadari kesalahannya ternyata.

"Kau kenapa sehunnie ? Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika kau sudah selesai, kita pergi." Jawaban sehun yang terkesan dingin mengundang kekesalan luhan.

"Seh-"

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Braakkk

Gebrakan meja yang keras mengundang tatapan para pengunjung kedai kearah mereka. Sang pelaku -Luhan berdiri dan menatap tajam kearah sehun.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi jujur aku benar-benar kesal padamu Oh Sehun."

Luhan lekas meninggalkan kedai dengan sehun yang masih terdiam. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, ia pun ta' tau. Ia memandang sendu kepergian luhan. Yang jelas sehun tidak suka jika Luhannya menyebut nama laki-laki lain . Terutama Kris yang memang luhan kagumi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti lu.."

TBC

this is my first story. semoga kalian suka. meskipun terkesan gaje dan tergolong cerita yang banyak di jumpai, tapi cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. hanya saja ditambah bumbu-bumbu yang lainnya. maaf jika bahasanya kurang ngena, aku tidak begitu bisa mengolah kata-kata.

Mohon bantuannya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Confession Of A Friend**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan, etc.**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Gender switch for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menelusuri lorong sebuah gedung apartemen. Sesekali ia melirik ponsel yang ia genggam. Mengecek apakah ada pesan dari seseorang atau tidak. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, tanpa ragu ia masuk kedalamnya. Angka 9 yang dipilihnya merupakan lantai tujuannya datang ke gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Ting**

.

.

Lift Yang membawanya telah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Ia menelusuri koridor lantai tersebut hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di depan kamar nomor 1921. Dimasukannya kode pengaman kamar tersebut dengan lekas ia masuk kedalamnya.

Dua sejoli yang sedang asik memadu kasih di sofa ruang tamu apartemen tersebut menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal pada pasangan tersebut. Tanpa permisi, sehun duduk diantara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Mengacaukan acara saling merangkul mereka.

"Ck.. apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun ? tidak bisakah kau duduk di sofa itu.?" Ujar Chanyeol yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah sehun yang mengacaukan acaranya.

Yang ditanya malah mengendikan bahunya acuh. Seakan tak perduli dengan kekesalan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ia tau bahwa sehun sedang ada masalah. Baik baekhyun, chanyeol, kai maupun kyungsoo tau jika seorang Oh Sehun akan sangat menyebalkan saat ada masalah. Dan pastinya itu yang berkaitan dengan luhan.

"Sekarang ada masalah apa diantara kalian ?" tanya baekhyun.

"Tidak ada"

Melihat sikap sehun saat ini membuat chanyeol geram. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak. Dia melempar dia memukul sehun dengan bantal didekatnya. Namun, dengan cepat sehun menangkisnya.

"Cepat katakan Oh Sehun..! Tidak mungkin kau mau repot-repot datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk mengganggu waktu santaiku dan baekhyun jika kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengan luhan"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Seolah dadanya sesak dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah bercerita pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan supaya luhan bisa mengerti. aku bahkan menunjukan rasa ketidaksukaanku jika dia membicarakan laki-laki sialan itu. Arrrgghh... aku harus bagaimana lagi"

Sehun meremas rambutnya menandakan bahwa ia frustasi. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat frustasi atas ketidakpekaan luhan padanya.

Bukan tanpa sebab sehun membenci Kris Wu. Bukan karna ia kalah populer atau kalah tampan. Tentu Sehunlah yang lebih tampan. setidaknya itulah menurutnya. Ini karna kenyataan yang memuakan baginya.

Karna Luhan menyukai Kris.

.

.

 _ **Flashback** _

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sehun menunggu luhan di kedai bubble tea yang sering mereka kunjungi. Ia dan luhan mempunyai janji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. kebiasaan mereka memilih kedai tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baik mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar untuk menikmati bubble tea._

 _Waktu terasa lama untuknya. Jelas saja, ini kali pertamanya ia menunggu luhan hingga 1 jam lamanya. padahal biasanya jika mereka sedang menunggu satu sama lain, 15 menit adalah waktu terlama diantara mereka._

 _Sehun mengetuk-ngeguk meja dengan jarinya. Membosankan. Itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Jika orang yang ditunggunya bukanlah luhan, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tepat pada menit ke10. Sehun adalah orang yang membenci menunggu. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang waktu berharganya._

 _Tapi tidak untuk luhan. Selama apapun ia akan bersabar menunggu. Luhan adalah yang terpenting._

 _Beberapa kali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Tak hanya itu, beberap kali pula ia mengecek ponselnya guna mengetahui apa ada pesan dari luhan atau tidak._

 ** _Ting_**

 _Suara lonceng tanda ada pengunjung masuk menjadi perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum saat seorang gadis menghampirinya. Duduk tepat didepannya sembari meletakan beberapa buku di meja._

 _Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap peluh di dahi gadisnya._

 _"Kau terlihat kecapean Lu. Minumlah dulu bubble tea punyaku. Aku akan memesankan dulu untukmu"_

 _Sehun bangkit dari mejanya dan menghampiri kasir untuk memesan bubble tea untuk luhannya. Ia menengok kearah luhan dan mendapati bubble teanya sudah habis ditangan gadis cantik itu._

 _"Hyung, aku pesan satu lagi rasa coklat dan satu rasa taro." Pintanya pada jongdae, kasir penjaga kedai tersebut. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka akrab, karna jawabannya pasti karna sehun adalah pelanggan tetap kedai tersebut. mereka juga sering mengobrol saat menunggu pesanannya._

 _"Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 2 Cup bubble tea, dan sekarang kau mau pesan lagi."_

 _"Bubble tea kedua ku sudah dihabiskan Luhan."_

 _"Dia terlihat habis mengikuti lomba marathon. "_

 _Sehun terkekeh . Ia menoleh kearah mejanya dan Luhan. Menatap gadis yang kini tengah mengipasi lehernya denga tangan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan jongdae, luhan terlihat seperti habis berlari. Terlihan dari nafasnya yang sedikit memburu dan peluh yang bercucuran di dahi dan lehernya._

 _"Kau seperti habis mengikuti lomba lari Lu.. "_

 _"Uuh.. kau tau, Mr. Choi menyebalkan. Dia melakukan make up class secara mendadak. Dia membuatku terlambat menemuimu dan harus berlari kesini. Aku bersumpah akan membencinya."_

 _Sehun terkekeh mendengaroan keluh kesah luhan yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan untuknya. Oh, bahkan setiap otang yang melihatnya pun akan merasa gemas._

 _"Berhentilah mengoceh rusa manis, sekarang kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk ini."_

 _"Ish.. kau menyebalkan sehunnie" gerutunya. lihatlah.. bahkan sekarang Sehun berniat mengigit bibir Luhan yang memngerucut. Sangat lucu menurutnya._

 _Hening. Mereka sedang berkutat dengan tugas masing-masing. Sesekali dahi luhan mengkerut ketika ada hal yang tidak difahaminya. Sehun kembali mengulum senyumnya melihat berbagai ekspresi yang luhan tampilkan. Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka selesai dengan tumpukan tugas yang mereka kerjakan._

 _"hah...akhirnya. tugas ini sungguh membuatku pusing."_

 _"sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan tuan putri ? " sehun bertanya seraya membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Kemudian beralih menatap luhan yang sedang dalam mode berfikirnya._

 _"Hmm.. aku cape hunnie, aku ingin menonton film saja dirumah. Tapi kau harus menemaniku."_

 _"Baiklah. Ayo nona rusa." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut luhan. Mereka saling melempar senyuman manis. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya luhan tersenyum menggemaskan._

 _Diperjalanan , mereka berjalan sambil terus bergandengan tangan. bahkan sesekali luhan memeluk erat tangan sehun. Berceloteh tentang apa yang sudah ia alami selama mereka tidak bertemu. katakanlah sehun sudah gila karna terus tersenyum tanpa henti. Berada didekat luhan memang akan selalu menciptakan ukiran senyum diwajahnya._

 _"Ah.. sehunnie, apa kau tahu Kris sunbae?"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Dia ketua klub teater kan.?" Sehun memandang luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Luhan terlihat excited._

 _"Dia tampan ya sehunnie, aku rasa aku menyukainya."_

 _APA? Menyukainya?_

 _Hanya dengan satu kata "Menyukainya" berhasil melunturkan senyuman di bibir sehun seketika. Ia memandang luhan yang tengah tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sehun yang begitu mencekam._

 _"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat lu. Aku takut hujan akan segera turun." Ucapannya terkesan err.. dingin di banding sebelumnya. ia mempercepat jalannya agar bisa terbebas dari suasana yang begitu menyesakan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah dua hari sehun tidak bertemu luhan. Laki-laki itu sengaja menghindar untuk bertemu dengan luhan dulu. Ia hanya ingin membuang rasa kesalnya sebelum bertemu luhan. Ia takut lepas kembali atas rasa kesal yang ia rasakan._

 _Namun, ia sadar tidak seharusnya berlama-lama menghindar. Ia begitu kesepian jika luhan tak berada disampingnya. Dan disinilah dia. Bergabung dengan para sahabatnya di meja kantin yang selalu mereka tempati._

 _"Hei sehun-ah, dimana luhan? " tanya kyungsoo._

 _"Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat kalian bersama. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Baekhun menimpali._

 _Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Dan aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengannya." Semua orang yang ada di meja itu mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya jawaban yang di lontarkan sehun terkesan dingin dan datar._

 _"Aku tidak percaya jika diantara kalian tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian bahkan tak pernah terpisahkan. Ini janggal jika dalam beberapa hari kalian tidak bersama." Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang cepat peka terhadap keadaan. Ketiga teman lainnya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan yang chanyeol katakan._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu, teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang peka. Tidak termasuk luhan. Karna hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak peka._

 _"Dia menyukai orang lain." Kata-katanya cukup membuat empat otang dihadapannya terkejut. Rasa penasaranpun muncul dibenak mereka._

 _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Kai mengorek-orek kupingnya. Seakan kupingnyalah yang bermasalah._

 _"Memangnya siapa yang disukai luhan? Seingatku dia tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain kalian bertiga." Yup, kyungsoo benar. Meski banyak yang mencoba mendekati luhan, namun gadis itu seakan menutup akses untuk kebanyakan lelaki. Terkecuali untuk ketiga sahabatnya tentunya. Pernyataan itu diangguki oleh ketiga orang lainnya (baekhyun, chanyeol dan kai)._

 _"Kris Wu."_

 _"Ne?" Ucap mereka serempak._

 _"Dia menyukai Kris Wu. Management semester tujuh." Lanjut sehun. Terdengar nada ketidak sukaan didalamnya._

 _"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya chanyeol seakan tidak percaya . Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya._

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin aku harus mengalah. Luhan tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku. Setidaknya, jika dia bisa bahagia akupun merasa bahagia. Meskipun sedikit sesak, namun aku akan mencoba tersenyum untuknya." Sehun tersenyum miris. Miris akan kisahnya yang hanya cinta sepihak. Itulah yang ada di fikirannya sekarang._

 _Melihat sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati, membuat chanbaek Dan kaisoo sedih. Mereka baru melihat sisi sehun yang bisa dibilang rapuh hanya karna cinta sepihaknya. Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak sehun. Seaman mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka mengerti perasaannya._

 _Tak lama, tibalah Luhan dengan wajah lesu. Semua yang ada disana langsung menormalkan raut wajahnya. Sehingga tidak melihatkan suasana yang sendu. Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sehun. Menarik lengan sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun sempat terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengelus puncuk kepalanya. Membuat nyaman luhannya._

 _"Kau kenapa heum..?" Tanya sehun lembut. Sesekali ia mencium puncuk kelala Luhan. Uh... betapa manisnya mereka._

 _"Sehunniee... kau kemana saja? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Kau tak pernah menghubungiku. Tidak membalas pesanku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu sehuuunn..." rengekan luhan membuatnya gemas. Namun terbersit rasa bersalah pada rusanya. Ternyata luhannya sangat menghawatirkannya._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa lu, hanya saja aku sedikit lebih sibuk beberapa hari ini." Jelasnya. Sehun tersenyum dengan tangannya yang masih setia membelai kepala luhan._

 _"Apa wajahmu sendu karna sehun heum..?" Goda kai. Luhan tak menjawab, hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Membenamkan kepalanya di lengan sehun yang ia peluk._

 _"Uh... manisnya... channie.. kenapa kau tak semanis sehuun.." oh, melihat adegan sehun dan luhan ternyata membuat baekhyun sedikit iri. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengusak kepala baekhyun lembut._

 _Suasana pun kembali hangat. Canda tawa mereka kembali terdengar saat mereka saling menggoda satu sama lainnya. Tibalah saat dimana saling berbagi cerita. Sebenarnya hanya akal bulus kyungsoo lah yang ingin memancing luhan untuk bercerita tentang kris wu. Ia hanya penasaran dengan kebenarannya._

 _"Lu, apa kau ingin membagi ceritamu?" Tanya kyungsoo. Semua yang ada dimeja menatap kearah luhan. Membuat luhan seakan menjadi tersangka. Yang ditatap jelas menjadi gugup._

 _"Eum... it-itu.. aku seng menyukai seseorang". Ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sehun yang memang sudah tahu, sebisa mungkin menulikan pendengarannya. Walau usahanya akan sia-sia._

 _"Wah... siapa lu..? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku" nada suaranya seakan menunjukan rasa penasaran. Walau sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui._

 _"Kris... sunbae" lirih luhan. Ia tersenyum sesaat. Namun, digantikan dengan raut kecewa sedetik kemudian. "Tapi.. ternyata dia adalah kekasih tiffany eonnie". Tambahnya._

 _Entah ekspresi apa yang harus mereka tunjukan. Yang pasti, sedikit senyum tercipta di bibir tipis sehun. Ia sedikit lega bahwa kris sudah memiliki kekasih. Setidaknya luhan tidak akan menjadi lekasih laki-laki itu fikirnya. Oh.. tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya sehun._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

"Kau harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaanmu hun. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa tiffany sunbae dan kris sunbae sedang bertengkar. Siapa tahu sebentar lagi mereka putus." Tutur baekhyun. Ia mengelus punggung sehun. Mencoba membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia bangkit, dan merjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Terimakasih atas waktu kalian. Aku pergi..."

Seepas kepergian sehun, chanyeol Dan baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Baekhyun kembali pada rangkulan chanyeol. Sedikit memainkan ujung rambutnya. Chanyeol kembali mengelus puncuk kepala baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku iri pada mereka."

"Wae?"

"Channiee... lihatlah, mereka sungguh sangat manis. Sifat sehun yang dingin namun hanyat membuat suatu hal yang biasa terlihat begitu manis. Apalagi dengan luhan yang manja. Uh... pokoknya aku benar-benar iri." Penuturan baekhyun membuat sang kekasih terkekeh. Ia mencium puncuk kepala baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita juga sering melakukan hal-hal manis baekiee, apa menurutmu aku kurang bersikap manis padamu ?" Godaan chanyeol berhasil membuat baekhyun tergagap. Ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya salah faham.

"ti-tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku channie. Maksudku..maksudku..eum..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA.. kau lucu baek.. Haha" tawa chanyeol menyadarkan baekhyun bahwa chanyeol sedang menggodanya. Ia menjadi kesal sekarang. Ia mencebikan bibirnya. Itu membuatnya nampak sangat menggemaskan menurut chanyeol. Tawanya semakin membahana diruangan itu.

"Kyaa... Park Chanyeol kau menertawakanku.." oh dan sekarang ia memulai aksi merajuknya. Chanyeol mencoba mengendalikan tawanya. Sedikit berdehem. Ia membalikan tubuh baekhyun yang membelakanginya menjadi menghadapnya. Ia mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

"Kau tidak perlu iri baek, kau melihat mereka seakan merekalah pasangan paling manis. Namun, kita punya cara sendiri untuk hubungan kita. Inilah kita baek. Kita tidak perlu seperti orang lain untuk menjadi sempurna, karna kita sudah saling menyempurnakan. Nikmatilah kisah cinta kita tanpa perlu melihat orang lain. Cukup lihat aku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia baek." Masih tenggelam dalam kata-kata chanyeol yang manis, tanpa sadar chanyeol cudam mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir baekhyun. Meyakinkan betapa besarnya cinta yang ia miliki untuk kekasihnya lewat ciuman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Meskipun singkat, tak ayal membuat semburan rona merah menjalar diwajahnya. Berakhir dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang membuat gege resah saat ini? " tanya luhan pada sosok laki-laki yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku yakin ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Entahlah..." wajaban laki-laki itu sendu. Terkesan putus asa. Ia mendongak saat merasakan usapan lembut menenangkan di tangannya. Didepannya luhan yang tersenyum amat manis untuknya.

"Kau harus percaya padanya ge, dia sangat mencintaimu ge. Aku yakin tiffany eonnie tidak akan mengkhianatimu ge." Seperti sebuah sihir, kata-kata manis yang di lontarkan luhan berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Membuat senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya. Kris mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan yang melihatnya ikut bangkit.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk waktumu Lu, aku pamit pulang." Ujar Kris.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan ge." Kris tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah mewah keluarga Xi dengan Luhan yang membuntutunya di belakang. Mereka berhenti tepat di dekat mobil Kris. Berbalik dan menghadap luhan.

"Cepatlah berbaikan dengan Sehun. Dan jangan selalu bertengkar dengannya." Mendengar ucapan Kris membuat Luhan mengangguk lucu. Kris mengusak rambut Luhan gemas. Kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku pergi.." ucapan Kris dibalas lambaian tangan dari Luhan. Mobil itu perlahan melaju menjauhi perumahan itu. Setelah memastikan mobil milik Kris tak terlihat, Luhan berbalik memasuki rumahnya.

Disebrang rumah mewah itu, tepatnya rumah Sehun. Sepasang mata melihat semua adegan yang baru saja terjadi didepan rumah Luhannya. Menyaksikannya dengan tapatapan sendunya. Tanpa mereka sadari tentunya.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit melihatku Lu..."

..

..

..

..

..

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Chapternya udah aku update. Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae untuk keterlambatan update. Aku udah nyoba buat mempercepat, tapi sayang middle test ga bisa diabaikan. jadi harus focus dulu buat test.

Thanks banget buat yang udah ngereview. Aku akan lebih teliti lagi dalam penulisan. Tapi maaf, kalo hasil tulisanku ini absurd banget. Aku masih belum terlalu ngerti dengan FFN ini. Maaf juga kalo kata-katanya kurang ngena. Aku punya masalah dalam ngembangin sebuah cerita.

Buat yang bertanya cerita in mau nyampe chapter berapa, aku juga ga tau. Soalnya aku bakal nulis kalo udah ada ide.

Sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau baca cerita ini.

.

.

Keep Reviewing guys... !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Confession Of A Friend**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan, etc.**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Gender switch for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan bertekad untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun. Ia merasa telah keterlaluan menyentak Sehun di kedai kemarin. Ia telah bersiap untuk menemui Sehun dirumahnya. Yup, cukup dengan menyebrang ia sudah sampai di rumah Sehun.

"Selamat pagi Nona Lu." Luhan tersenyum sangat manis untuk membalas sapaan salah satu pelayan di rumah tersebut.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia sempat menengok ke kamar Sehun. Kamar itu masih tertutup. Menandakan sang empunya masih berada dalam mimpi indahnya. Ia lekas menuju dapur. Ia menaruh kotak yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia mengambil nampan dan piring kemudian mulai menata makanan yang ia bawa di piring tersebut.

Puukk..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Lu..?" Luhan berjengit kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menemukan nyonya Oh sedang terkekeh melihat keterkejutannya.

"Ah, eommonim mengagetkanku" ucapnya. Nyonya Oh melirik kearah meja dimana terdapat beberapa potong sandwich yang sudah tersusun cantik di piring. Ia menatap luhan, mengangkat alisnya.

Luhan seakan mengerti kebingungan eommanya Sehun ini kemudian berdehem. Cukup gugup tertangkap basah sedang membuatkan sarapan special. Memang bukan pertama kali ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun, hanya saja entahlah.. saat ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia gugup.

"Umm... itu- itu eommonim, umm aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun" ujarnya seraya menundukan kepalanya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekiri dan ke kanan tanda ia sedang malu.

"Kau ini, kenapa harus malu begitu. Biasanya juga kau akan langsung berlari dan masuk ke kamar Sehun ketika kemari. Bahkan terkadang kau juga memasak disini bersama eomma." Nyonya Oh terkekeh kembali melihat raut gugup Luhan. Ia senang menggoda rusa kesayangannya itu.

"Eommonim... berhentilah menggodaku." Uh.. bahkan saat ini ekspresi Luhan sangat menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut dan pipi yang mengembung. Nyonya Oh tak tahan untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Arraseo.. arraseo. Sekarang bangunkan uri Sehunnie dan suruh dia sarapan."

"nde.. aku akan membawakan sarapan ini kekamarnya."

.

.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun, dengan sedikit kesusahan dengan nampan yang ada di tangannya akhirnya ia bisa membuka pintu kamar itu. Dilihatnya sehun yang tidur begitu lelap dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Ia simpan nampan itu di meja dekat ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju gorden kamar untuk membukanya. Membiarkan sinar matahari pagi memenuhi kamar.

Ia melihat Sehun yang sedikit mengernyit dalam tidurnya menandakan ia sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya yang masuk begitu saja kedalam kamarnya. Sedetik kemudia ia menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya kedalam selimut.

Luhan mendengus dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang susah dibangunkan ini. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepinya. Ia tarik selimut yang menenggelamkan Sehun hingga sebatas dadanya. Ia mencolek-colek pipi Sehun seakan itu dapat membangunkan pangeran yang sedang tertidur didepannya ini. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Sehunnie.. ireona..!" Kali ini ia bersuara dengan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun. Sehun cukup terganggu dengan kegiatan Luhan, namun ia kembali menarik selimutnya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Luhan meniup poninya, merasa ia sudah mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan Sehun. Dengan kasar kembali menarik selimut itu hingga sebatas perut. Ia mencubit-cubit lengan Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Arrrgghh... aww.. appo geumanhae.. aww" begitulah rintihan Sehun. Sadar jika sang namja telah bangung, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sehun membuka matanya, sedikit mengernyit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada kedua matanya.

Sehun berjengit cukup kaget dengan Luhan yang berada di depannya. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia dengan mudah mengendalikan raut wajahnya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah mengganggu tidurku? Oh... bahkan di akhir pekan yang sangat kurindukan ini." Sehun berdengus, sedikit kesal memang. Mengingat ini akhir pekan dan biasanya ia habiskan untuk tidur dan bangun ketika waku makan siang telah tiba.

"Ish.. aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku mungkin sudah keterlaluan membentakmu kemarin. Aku hanya kesal karna kau tiba-tiba bersikap acuh padaku." Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal.

Saat ini Sehun matihmatian untuk menahan tawanya. Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya. Di sisi lain, ia pun merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya. Luhannya tak salah. Luhan merasa kesal terhadap sikapnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk membelai puncuk kepala Luhan. Mendorongnya agar mau jatuh kedalam dekapannya. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf Lu..."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sehun seakan tau kebingungan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Lu. Kau tak salah. Disini akulah yang bersalah. Maaf karna telah mendiamimu." Ia membelai Luhan dalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma rambutnya.

"Iya.. kau mendiamiku. Kau tahu, aku sampai tak bisa tidur memikirkanmu"

"Jadi kau merindukanku huh..?" Uh.. godaan Sehun berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. Entahlah, itu seperti membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Sehunnie... berhenti menggodaku !." Rajuknya. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah cubitan dari Sehun. Ia tertawa terbahak melihat Luhan yang semakin menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Sekarang makan sarapanmu. !" Luhan menyerahkan sarapan yang tadi dibawanya. Bukannya memulai sarapan, ia menatapi Luhan dengan tatapan memelasnya. Luhan kembali mendengus, kali ini karna Sehun yang mulai bermanja-manja padanya.

Luhan mengambil potongan sandwich itu dan menyuapkannya pada Sehun. "Kau ini manja sekali. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku ada janji."

"Kau mau pergi?" Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kemana? Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku pergi dengan kyungie. Dia memintaku menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk keponakan jongin." Kali ini, Sehunlah yang nampak mengangguk-angukan kepalanya. Luhan hendak beranjak setelah menyuapi Sehun, namun terhenti saat Sehun memegang tangannya. Luhan memandang Sehun seolah bertanya _'ada apa?_ '

"Eum...aku akan menunggumu di kedai jongdae hyung nanti sore."

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah selesai dengan kyungie aku akan langsung menemuimu di kedai. Aku pergi dulu."

Cup..

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi mulus Sehun. Kali ini Sehun tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Luhan telah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berencana untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"hadiah yang cocok untuk jimin apa ya?" Ya, sekarang Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di salah satu department store ternama di seoul. Mereka telah berkeliling untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk lee jimin, keponakan jongin yang sekarang berumur 5 tahun.

Mereka telah berpindah dari satu toko ke toko lainnya. Dari mulai toko pakaian, sepatu dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko aksesoris. Namun belim ada satupun barang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Entahlah kyung, bahkan kita sudah memasuki banyak toko." Jawab Luhan. Ia terlalu lelah sekarang karna terus berkeliling.

"Eum.. Lu, bagaimana dengan ini?" Kyungsoo menunjukan kotak berwarna soft pink. Didalamnya berisi bando, ikat rambut dan jepitan rambut berwarna senada dengan kotaknya. Luhan memperhatikan kotak yang di tunjukan kyungsoo.

"Itu bagus kyung, umm.. cantik." Luhan menunjukan senyuman manisnya. mereka akhirnya lega karna telah berhasil menemukan hadiah cantik untuk keponakan jongin.

Mereka menghampiri salah satu cafe yang ada di departement store tersebut. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela.

Luhan mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "maaf kyung, aku tak bisa lama-lama menemanimu disini. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun di kedai jongdae oppa." Ucapnya.

"Hemm.. tidak apa-apa Lu. Terimakasih telah menemaniku." ujar kyungsoo tulus. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Lu, apa kemarin kris sunbae jadi datang kerumahmu?" pertanyaan kyungsoo hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Memang ada apa kris sunbae sampai datang kerumahmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Luhan sedikit menyeruput kopi yang ia menatap kyungsoo.

"Dia hanya ingin bercetita tentang tiffany eonni. Katanya, tiffany eonni sedikit berbeda terhadapnya." Luhan kemudian mengendikan bahunya acuh. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya.?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kali ini, kyungsoo yang mengendikan bahunya. Ia menyesap minuman dihadapannya.

"Sekarang kenapa kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya lagi. Luhan berpose seakan dirinya tengah memikirkannya. "Kau tau kyung, dia itu tampan, tenang, pintar dan oh.. ayolah kyung, dia ketua teater club. Bahkan dia sudah menyumbangkan beberapa piala untuk kampus kita."

Kyungsoo memangut-mangutkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu siapa yang lebih tampan antara Sehun dengannya?" Luhan memutar bola matanya. Cukup jengah dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo yang menurutnya tidak bermutu.

"Oh ayolah kyunggie.. mereka sama-sama tampan."

"terus mengapa kau tak menyukai Sehun kalau begitu?"

"Karna aku menyayanginya bukan menyukainya. Sudahlah kyung, jika kau terus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu lagi aku pergi." Luhan memulai aksi kesalnya karna kyungsoo. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kyungso hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan Luhan yang menututnya kekanakan.

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Jika kau menyukai kris sunbae karna alasan yang kau ucapkan tadi, itu tandanya kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kau hanya kagum pada kemampuan dan ketampanannya. Itu bukan rasa yang tulus dari hatimu Lu. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang tanpa sebab itulah cinta. itu berarti cintamu bukanlah dia."

Luhan ingin membantah apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo namun semua itu benar adanya. Dia memang punya alasan untuk menyukai Kris. Jadi apakah kris bukan cintanya? Bukankah ia hanya menyukai kris bukan mencintainya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mencintai Kris gege kyung. Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku menyukainya." Bantahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tau reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini.

"kau tau, saat kau menyukai sesuatu maka itu akan menjadi obsesimu Lu. Kau memang tak akan melakukan hal bodoh mencapai obsesimu itu, tapi saat itu kau bisa saja kehilangan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu." Jelas kyungsoo.

"Sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi miliku akan tetap menjadi miliku." Ucapnya keras kepala. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan Luhan akan pilihannya. Sekarang memang Luhan dan kris hanya sebatas teman, atau hubungan kakak dan adik. Tetapi itu tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hah.. terserahmu saja Lu. Aku hanya memberitahumu. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nanti." Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah menghawatirkannya.

Dari tempat mereka berada, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berjalan mendekat mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum kala orang-orang yang mereka cari sedang asik mengobrol. Ia menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"bagaimana acara berburu kalian?" Tanyanya seraya duduk tepat disebelah kyungsoo.

"Cukup sulit menemukan yang sempurna, sampai kita harus mengelilingi hampir seluruh toko di gedung ini." Jawaban Luhan membuat jongin dan kyungsoo terkekeh. Pasalnya, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil menurut mereka.

"Kau berlebihan Lu." Timpal kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mencibir keduanya. Ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan daerah bibirnya. Kemudin bangkit dari kursinya.

"Well, karna sekarang kau sudah disini, aku harus segera pergi." Jongin memperhatikan Luhan yang hendak pergi dari cafe tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?" Tanya jongin.

"Aku mau ke kedai jongdae oppa, Sehun sudah menungguku disana. Aku pergi.."

Jongin menatap heran kepergian Luhan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kyungsoo saat merasa sesuatu menyadar di lenganya. Ia elus kepala kyungsoo membuatnya nyaman.

Kyungsoo menyadari raut keheranan dari kekasihnya. "Mereka sudah berbaikan." Ujarnya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia membawa kyungsoo kedalam rangkulannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu tadi." Sesekali jongin mengecup puncuk kepala kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. tak apa. Bukankah kau sedang mengerjakan projek? Bahkan aku yang harus meminta maafmu karna menyuruhmu datang kemari. Padahal kau asti sedang sibuk."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya kapan saja asal kau tahu. Kau adalah hal terpenting sekarang, karna waktu bersamamu itu sangat berharga."

Ucapan jongin sangat manis menurutnya, hingga mampu membuat perasaannya menghangat. Perlahan ia merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Jongin terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"jangan menunduk seperti itu. Kau akan terlihat lebih manis saat merona." Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan saat jongin mencoba menggodanya. Ia mendengar jongin yang terkekeh sedikit merasa sebal.

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak merona." Ia menarik diri dari rangkulan jongin. "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku." Jongin tersenyum lembut kearah kyungsoo. Ia sedikit membelai pipi kyungso kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum telah mendapat perlakuan manis jongin kemudian kembali kedalam rangkulannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan sampai di kedai bubble tea favoritnya tiga puluh menit kemudian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai tersebut. Ia tersenyum kala mendapati Sehun yang tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang ia simpan diatas meja. Ia mendekati meja di penjuru kedai tersebut. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

Cup..

Satu kecupan manis di pipi Sehun mampu mengusik tidurnya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang terkekeh. Ia mencoba bangun dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai Lu?" Tanyanya. Ia masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Aku baru saja sampai dan menemukan seorang pangeran yang sedang terlelap." ujarnya sedikit menggoda Sehun. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Tambahnya lagi. Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana acara berburu hadiah kalian?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Menyenangkan. Meskipun tadi aku kelelahan. Kau tahu, kami bahkan harus mengelilingi gedung itu. Aku dan kyungie bahkan sudah memasuki hampir seluruh toko pakaian dan sepatu. Akhirnya kami membeli satu set aksesoris rambut yang lucu. Pasti jimin akan menyukainnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat cara Luhan menceritakan Hal yang telah dialaminya. Ia terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang bercerita pada ibunya. Amat sangat menggemaskan. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya Nona Lu. Sekarang aku akan memesankan bubble tea untukmu."

Belum sempat Sehun beranjak, Luhan menarik tangannya. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong Sehun agar kembali ke kursinya.

"biar aku yang memesan. Kau duduk saja sehunnie." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun dan berjalan kearah kasir. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan rusa kecilnya. Kekanakan, tapi Sehun menyukainya.

Luhan melihat minseok yang saat ini ada di belakang meja kasir. Ia sengaja membiarkan dirinya memesan kali ini karna ia ingin sedikit berbincang dengan orang yang ia anggap eonninya itu. Melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya tak mampu menahan senyuman minseok.

"Anyeong eonni." Sapa Luhan ceria.

"Hmm anyeong Lulu. Biar ku tebak, 2 bubble tea rasa coklat dan taro benar?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Minseok terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat ceria.

"Tunggu sebentar ne.." jawabnya.

Kim minseok adalah sunbae Luhan dan kawanannya di Universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Dia adalah salah satu sunbae yang paling dekat dengan Luhan selain Kris dan Tiffany -kekasih kris.

Kenapa minseok ada di kedai milik jongdae? Bukan karna ia sedang bekerja paruh waktu, melainkan kedai ini bisa dibilang telah menjadi miliknya juga. Ya.. kim minseok dan kim jongdae telah menikah satu tahun lalu, tepat saat minseok berada di semester lima. Mereka memilih untuk mengelola kedai yang diberikan appa jongdae setelah dulu dikelola oleh appanya tersebut.

"Ini Lulu pesananmu." Minseok menyodorkan dua cup bubble tea yang di pesan Luhan.

"Gomawo eonni. Eoh.. eonni, kapan kau akam memulai skripsimu? " Tanya Luhan seraya membayar pesanannya. Sedikit mengobrol tak apalah, toh mereka jarang bertemu.

"Eumm.. mungkin semester depan Lu. ah.. bahkan sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester. memangnya Kenapa?" Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepatlah selesaikan kuliahmu dan segeralah membuat keponakan yang lucu untuku." Luhan sedikit tertawa setelahnya.

Minseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia pun sangat ingin untuk memiliki momongan. Hanya saja ia menundanya terlebih dahulu sampai kuliahnya selesai.

"Hmm... Aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya dan memberimu keponakan yang kau inginkan baby Lu" Ia sedikit mencubit kedua pipi Luhan, kemudian mengusak kecil rambutnya. "Baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu eonni-" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah minseok. "Aku kembali dulu pada Sehunnie ku"

Minseok terkekeh saat melihat Luhan mulai meranjak mendekati meja dimana sehun berada. Ia mulai menyibukan diri kembali setelah sedikit berbincang.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan telah sampai di meja mereka. Oh.. ternyata Sehun memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Luhan. Ia menerima bubble tea coklat yang disodorkan Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit sapaan." Sehun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. "Sehunnie menginaplah di rumahku malam ini. Temani Lulu nonton. Lulu tidak mau kalau harus menonton sendirian."

Uh.. bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak jika saat ini Luhannya tengah menatap dengan binar rusanya. Salah satu kelemahan Sehun, tidak.. kelemahan semua orang tentunya. Ayolah.. siapa yang bisa menolak binar rusa yang indah dan menggemaskan milik Luhan. Jika ada, orang itu harus memeriksakan matanya.

"Apapun untuk putri rusa yang cantik ini." Luhan memekik kegirangan. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau menyematkan senyum yang menawan di wajah tampannya.

 _'Ah.. malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan'_ gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 udah hadir readers. Maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan maksa banget. Itu HunHan bakal jadian ko tenang aja. Tapi ga sekarang. Kemungkinan di pertengahan cerita.

Untuk update Chapter, aku akan usahain tiap minggu. Tapi waktunya ga bakal nentu. Thanks banget yang udah mau ngeriview. Itu sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan cerita.

.

.

 **See you in next chapter guys..**

 **and Don't forget to Review this chapter. Bye ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Confession Of A Friend**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan, etc.**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Gender switch for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"HWAAA..." Terdengar teriakan perempuan dari salah satu kamar di rumah mewah tersebut. Jujur saja, suara itu sangat mengganggu pendengaran orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Jika di lihat lebih dalam, suara itu keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Para penghuni rumah tersebut sama sekali tidak menghawatirkan nona mereka, yang mereka hawatirkan tentu saja pendengaran mereka. Tentu saja mereka harus menahannya sekuat mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin menegur putri sang pemilik rumah bukan.

"Berhentilah berteriak Lu..! Kau sangat berisik." Mendapat teguran dari Sehun membuatnya benar-benar kesal pada pemuda itu.

Hei.., siapapun pasti kesal jika di paksa menonton film horor yang paling dia benci, mungkin lebih tepatnya takut.

Sebenarnya bukan paksaan. Luhan dan Sehun membuat suatu permaninan untuk menentukan jenis film yang akan mereka tonton. Sudah jelas bukan siapa yang menang?.

Luhan harus merelakan keinginannya untuk menonton film romance, karna dengan teganya Sehun memilih film yang amat sangat Luhan benci. _Film Horor._

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam bodoh, hantu itu terus muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku..!" Luhan terus mengeluarkan umpatannya. Entah itu untuk Sehun, atau bahkan hantu yang ada di film tersebut.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. _'Ck.. bahkan dia tidak benar-benar menonton film itu. Hanya melirik sesekali'_ fikirnya.

Luhan memang tidak benar-benar menonton film itu. Pasalnya, ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sehun. mungkin bisa di bilang, saat ini Sehun menang banyak atas Luhan. memenangkan banyak pelukan maksudnya.

Uh.. apalagi Luhan yang sesekali melirik kearah layar TV di kamarnya tersebut di saat bersamaan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sosok hantu menyeramkan yang ada di film itu, membuatnya menjerit dan pastinya mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

Demi kulit hitam jongin, malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

Meskipun Luhan sering bermanja padanya, oh ini tentu saja berbeda. Sangat jarang Luhan memeluknya begitu erat seperti malam ini.

"Lihatkah Lu, hantunya bahkan tidak semenyeramkan yang kau bayangkan."

Plak..

"Aww.. ya... kenapa kau memukulku Lu?" Sehun sedikit meringis mengusap bagian kepala yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Luhan.

Percayalah, pukulan itu lebih kuat dari pada pukulan gadis kebanyakan. Terkadang Sehun merasa aneh pada tunbuh Luhan yang kecil namun memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan kuat menurutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, hantu tetaplah hantu dan mereka menyeramkan bagaimanapun rupanya." Luhan sedikit memukul dada bidang Sehun. Hanya pukulan kecil yang mampu membuat Sehun terkekeh karnanya.

Akhirnya film yang mereka putar telah selesai, namun Luhan masih enggan untuk melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Xiao Lu.. filmnya sudah habis. Apa kau akan terus memelukku seperni ini eoh..?" Luhan sedikit melirik kearah tv di depannya. dan benar saja jika filmnya memang benar- benar telah selesai.

Luhan sedikit membenarkan posisinya, namun tidak melepas pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan saat ini. Ia membelai rambut Luhan yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya.

"Tidurlah Lu, aku akan ke kamarku."

Ya.. baik Sehun ataupun Luhan memang mempunyai kamar sendiri di rumah Luhan maupun Sehun. Mereka memang terkadang suka menginap jika orang tua mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Luhan menggeleng ribut. Ia malah mengeratkan kembali pelukannya yang sempat melonggar. "Tidak..! Malam ini pokoknya kau harus tidur bersamaku disini !" Ia menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di dada Sehun yang nyaman.

"kau yakin..?" Luhan mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana jika hantu jelek itu mendatangiku,..eoh atau bahkan memakanku?"

Tuk..

Sehun sedikit menyentil kening Luhan, membuat sang gadis sedikit meringis. "Hantu itu tidak ada Lu.. dan sekarang apa kita akan tidur seperti ini ? Lebih baik jika aku kembalu kekamarku."

"Tidak boleh..! Kita bahkan sering tidur berdua Sehunnie.. jadi jangan coba-coba untuk turun dari ranjang ini." Ingin sekali Sehun tertawa melihat Luhannya saat ini. Jujur ia sedikit merasa bersalah karna membiarkan Luhan ketakutan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya Luhan akan memaksanya untuk tidur bersama bahkan dengan posisi yang _err.._ bisa dibilang initim. Bukan ia tak mau, hanya saja oh.. Sehun adalah namja normal. akan sangat sulit untuknya untuk memendam hasrat kelelakiannya saat ini. apalagi dengan rusa manis yang terjebak bersamanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung memangsa rusa itu, namun ia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin menjaga Luhannya bukan merusaknya dengan melampiaskan nafsunya.

Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu Lu. tapi itu dulu, saat kita masih kecil." Ia elus puncuk kepala Luhan. "itu tetap sama saja Sehunnie.." ia sedikit tak terima dengan jawaban Sehun untuknya.

"Kau tahu kenapa saat kau kembali lagi kesini baba dan mama memberikan satu kamar untukku di rumah ini bgitupun sebaliknya..?" Sehun merasakan Luhan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum. Ternyata rusanya benar-benar polos.

"Orang tua kita sengaja membatasi kita supaya kita tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar batas Lu. Kau tahu kan maksudku..?" Luhan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya. Namun raut wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kita bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa Sehunnie..."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Lu.. kita sudah dewasa, kita memang tidak akan melakukannya jika kita bisa menahan hasrat masing-masing. Tapi tidak denganku Lu. Sulit bagiku untuk menahan hasratku. aku memang selalu mencoba untuk menahannya, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan semua itu. nah.. sekarang kau mengerti kan..?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sedikit memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun. "Tapi aku mohon untuk malam ini saja.. ya..ya Sehunnie.." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan deer eyes nya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mepihatnya tidak akan mampu menolak keinginannya.

"Aku sangat takut dengan hantu-hantu jelek itu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah rusa penakut. Sekarang waktunya tidur." Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Umm.. Sehunnie.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan nada manjanya. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Aku lapar.." Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya sekedar untuk menatap Luhan. Yang di tatap hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Sehun sedikit terkikik melihat Luhan yang sekarang seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta makan pada ibunya.

"Baiklah.. karna uri Luhannie kelaparan, aku akan turun dulu sebentar untuk mengambilkannya." Sehun mulai beranjak dari ranjang yang mereka tempati, namun tangannya lebih dulu ditarik Luhan. Sehun sedikit mengernyit melihat Luhan yang juga bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku ikut..." rengekan Luhan membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang dalam mode takutnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari makanan di dapur." Ajakan Sehun di sambut antusias oleh Luhan.

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, mereka mencari makanan di dalam kulkas. Namun yang mereka temukan hanyalah bahan makanan yang belum diolah. Ia kembali menutup kulkas tersebut kemudian menatap Luhan. "Kenapa..?"

"Tidak ada makanan Lu.. dan kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak." Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan. sedikit bingung saat Luhan beranjak dan membuka buffet. Disana bisa Sehun lihat terdapat beberapa bungkus ramen instan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang cukup kesusahan mengambil ramen yang ada di buffet atas tersebut. "Kau mau makan ini?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Disaat hari sudah malam seperti ini?"

"Iya Sehunnie.. kenapa?" Luhan mengambil ramen yang ada di tangan Sehun kemudian berjalan kearah kompor dan memanaskan air terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa di duga, Sehun merebut ramen tersebut membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut namun ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi cemberut. "Yak.. kenapa kau mengambil ramenku. cepat kembalikan, lihat airnya sudah mulai mendidih"

Luhan berusaha untuk mengambil kembali ramen miliknya. Namun dengan segera Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan dengam gerakan cepat Sehun mematikan kompornya.

"Kau tidak boleh makan makanan yang tidak sehat Xiao Lu."

"Tapi aku lapa Sehunnie. ramen itu mudah dan tidak akan memakan waktu banyak untuk memasaknya. Jadi aku mohon.. hanya sekali ini ya.. ya.." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya, namun Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Diam dan jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada bibi song."

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tempati. Ia memasang wajah kesalnya dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

Bukan ia tidak bisa memasak, tapi saat ini dia sedang malas untuk melakuknnya. Ta berapa lama, Sehun kembali bersama bibi lee dibelakangnya. Sehun kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Lulu ingin makan apa?" Tanya bibi lee. "Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi, tapi harus pedas bibi lee."

"Jangan makan yang makanan pedas di malam hari Lu, nanti kau sakit perut. Bi, tolong jangan terlalu pedas ya"

"Tidak mau. Pokonya harus pedas." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang akan mengelus kepalanya. Sepertinya Sehun harus sedikit bersabar meladeni Luhan saat ini.

"jangan dengarkan dia bi." Bibi lee hanya tetsenyum menanggapi Sehun. Kini Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang berada pada mode merajuknya. "Dengar Lu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya. turuti aku atau aku tidak mau menemanimu tidur malam ini."

"Ini nasi gorengmu Lulu.," bibi lee kemudian meletakan satu piring nasi goreng kimchi di depan Luhan. Ia menatap nasi goreng tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Ia mulai menyantap makanan tersebut dengan semangat.

"pelan-pelan makannya Lu, nanti kau tersedak." Sehun mengingatkan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah bibi lee. "Terimakasih bi, maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam" bibi lee hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Ini sangat enak. eh.. kenapa kau tidak makan Sehunnie..?" Ia terheran melihat Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikannya saja. tangan sehun terulur untuk mengambik rempah nasi sang ada di ujung bibir gadis itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, bahkan hanya melihat cara makanmu yang seperti anak kecil itu sudah membuatku kenyang." Luhan mencebikan bibirnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia kenyang hanya dengan melihatku makan.. dasar aneh" gumamnya.

"Aku mendengarmu rusa nakal." Balas Sehun. Ia menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat yang di sambut baik oleh Luhan.

"sekarang kita kekamar dan tidur." Luhan dan Sehun beranjak dari kawasan dapur menuju kamar Luhan.

"Jaljayo Xiao Lu..." Sehun menarik selimut hingga batas dagu Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika satu ciuman mendarat di keningnya. "Jaljayo Sehunnie.." blas Luhan dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Sehun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun, kemudian menyembunyukan wajahnya di dada bidang favorit ke dua setelah ayahnya.

Sehun membalas memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang begitu nyaman dengan belaian sehun pada rambutnya begitu cepat terlelap.

 _'aku mencintaimu Xiao Lu'_ gumamnya.

Tak lama, Sehun pun menyusul Luhan ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"RUSAAAAA JEELEEEEK... KAMI DATAANG..CEPATLAH KELUAR DARI KANDANGMU."

Sebuah teriakan memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah mewah Luhan di pagi harinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan seorang Kim JongIn yang selalu merusuh setiap datang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan.

Luhan pun yang mulai merasa terganggu dari tidurnya mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal. Sementara Sehun bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang yang mereka tiduri. Ia bergegas keluar untuk memastikan siapa mahluk yang sedang merusak ketenangan minggu paginya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan menggemparkan seisi rumah ini Kim Jongin..!" Teguran Sehun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran yang Sehun anggap bodoh dari sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri keempat kawannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menata bahan makanan, kemudian baekhyun dan chanyeol yang duduk santai sembari memakan cemilan.

Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya dilihat dari beberapa kantung belanjaan yang mereka bawa. Kemudian Sehun duduk di antara baekhyun dan chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun mendengus.

Tak..

"Aww.. " Sehun meringis ketika satu pukulan baekhyun mendarat di kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun.. tidak bisakah kau duduk di sofa lain.? sofa ini sudah penuh..." Teguran baekhyun tidak ia hiraukan. Sehun malah mengendikan kedua bahunya.

"Baek, kau mau ikut denganku untuk melihat sebuah pertunjukan?" Jongin memberi sebuah kedipan sebelah matanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang jongin maksud dengan _'sebuah pertunjukan'._

Dengan semangat baekhyun melangkah mengekori jongin menaiki tangga. Sampai di depan tempat yang mereka tuju, baekhyun dan jongin saling melirik untuk memberi aba-aba. Jongin menampilkan seringaian tipis dibibirnya. Baekhyun tentu tau maksudnya.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah rak boneka yang terletah di sebelah kiri ranjang. Mereka mengambil sebuah boneka rusa yang paling besar. setelah berhasil, mereka berjalan mendekati pintu kamar tersebut.

Oh.. jangan dikira mereka selesai sampai disana. Mereka kembali menghadap kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur. Dengan aba-aba yang jongin beri, merekapun memulai aksinya.

"RUSA JELEEK.. BAMBIMU SANGAAAT DEKIL, KAMI AKAN MEMANDIKANNYA DI KOLAM BERENANG..." mereka segera keluar dengan terkikik.

Mendengar teriakan yang sangat amat menggangu itu membuat Luhan terbangun. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi alasannya kali ini. Ia bisa saja melanjutkan tidur cantiknya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari kedua sahabatnya.

tapi ini menyangkut bambinya. Bambi kesayangannya. Luhan menoleh kearah rak boneka dan ternyata tak mendapati boneka kesayangannya. Sedangkan baekhyun dan jongin yang belum benar-benar beranjak, kembali terkikik. Mereka mulai menghitung dengan gerakan jari mereka.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"BYUUN BEBEEEEEK.. KIM KKAMJOOOONGG KEMBALIKAN BAMBI SEKARAAAAAAAANG"

yup, pertunjukan yang mereka maksud adalah _Pertunjukan rusa mengamuk ,_ begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan yang membahana, duo devil itu segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan tawa disetiap langkahnya. Jongin cukup kesusahan karna boneka yang ia bawa cukup besar.

Sedangkan Luhan mulai beranjak keluar kamar dan berlari ngejar kedua temannya. Oh.. jangan sampai ia terlambat menyelamatkan bambinya. Katakan ia berlebihan, tapi Luhan tidak perduli. Saat ini, bambinyalah yang terpenting.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan duo devil. Baekhyun dan jongin sesekali mengejek Luhan membuat Luhan menggeram kesal. Hei.. siapa yang tidak kesal saat pagimu yang damai di rusak oleh para perusuh.

Mengesampingkan mereka, Sehun memasuki dapur untuk mengambil air. ia melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menata hasil masakannya di atas meja makan. Sehun duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu. Aku akan memanggil yang lain." Ucapan kyungsoo hanya di balaskan anggukan kecil dari Sehun. Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana untuk memanggil para kawannya.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat chanyeol yang sedang asik menonton berita seputar musik. Tanpa di duga, tv itu tiba-tiba mati. Ia menoleh kebelakang siap memaki siapa saja yang berani mengganggu acara kesayangannya.

"SIAP-..." ucapan yang berupa makian itu terhenti ketika ia mendapati kyungsoo yang sedang memelototinya dengan tangan di lipat didada.

"Kenapa..? Kau mau memakiku..?" Chanyeol hanya mampu menggeleng kecil. "Cepat kemeja makan. ! Kita harus sarapan sekarang..!" Kyungsoi berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol. Percayakah, meskipun kyungsoo tidak seaktif Luhan dan Baekhyun, tapi jika kyungsoo sedang marah terlihat menyeramkan dengan matanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah taman belakang yang dekat dengan kolam renang. Ia melihat jongin dan baekhyun yang sedang menertawakan Luhan yang terlihat kesal. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia mendekati keduanya dari belakang.

"AKH.. SIAPA YANG-...arrrgh.. kyungie sayang, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu di telingaku? in-ini sakit akh.."

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi jongin yang memelas padanya dan tatapan memohon baekhyun. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan jewerannya pada kuping baekhyun dan jongin.

Melihat duo devil yang tengah mendapat hukuman dari sang eomma-diantara mereka, membuat Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia membalas mengejek jongin dan baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil bambinya yang ada di tangan jongin.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu Luhan..? Sekarang cepat ke ruang makan dan sarapan." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Sungguh kini dia seperti seorang eomma yang mempunyai lima anak.

Kyungsoo mengikuti baekhyun dan jongin masuk kedalam rumah dengan Luhan yang mengekorinya. Mereka telah duduk manis di meja makan. Mulai menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dengan hidmat.

.

Setelah selesai, mereka mulai berbincang tentang kegiatan di hari minggu meteka kali ini. "Jadi..? Tanya Sehun. Semua yang ada di sana memasang tampang berfikir mereka.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke lotte world? " usul baekhyun. "Tidak-tidak.., hari ini hari minggu, pasti tempat itu akan penuh." Jawab Sehun.

"Ukh.. hari ini sangat cerah, bagaimana dengan menghabiskan waktu dipantai..?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Luhan menyambutnya dengan bertepuk tangan layaknya bocah. "Aku setuju...!" Serunya semangat.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan membuat bekal untuk kita berpiknik." Kyungsoo berlalu kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal mereka. "YEY.. KITA AKAN KE PANTAI.." seru jongin yang tak kalah semangat.

"Apa mereka benar-benar mahasiswa? tingkah mereka seperti anak TK.." Sehun kemudian beranjak kekamarnya. "LUHAEEEN... AKU PINJAM BAJUMU YA..." teriak baekhyun dari ruang makan. Setelah mendengar Luhan membalas _'oke'_ , baekhyun berlari menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

Setelah sampai di pantai yang mereka tuju, mereka -kecuali kyungsoo dan Sehun berlarian ke tepi pantai. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan Sehun mulai menata tempat dan bekal yang mereka bawa. Setelah selesai, Sehun langsung berlari kearah jongin dan chanyeol yang sedang bermain bola.

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengamati mereka dari tempat mereka berpiknik. Sesekali tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang berperang air. Tanpa pikir panjang, kyungsoo beranjak menghampiri Luhan dan baekhyun.

Melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat, Luhan berlari kemudian menarik kyungsoo ke bibir pantai. Mulai menyiprat-nyipratkan air laut kearah kyungsoo. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Tak terasa, langit sudah berubah warnanya menjadi kejinggaan. saat itulah yang mereka tunggu. Matahari terbenam. Sesekali mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Hah... hari ini sungguh menyenangkan." Ujar chanyeol yang di jawab gumaman oleh yang lainnya. "Huh.. tapi besok kita sudah mulai ujian akhir semester. Kau tahu, kita bahkan tidak belajar sama sekali." Ucap Luhan.

"Memangnya kau pernah belajar? yang aku tahu, kau itu adalah rusa pemalas." Ejek jongin. "Yak... dasar kkamjong..," Luhan berniat memukul jongin yang saat ini sudah bersiap bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil kyungsoo, namu dengan cepat Sehun menariknya kedalam rangkulannya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja, malas belajar. Jadi jangan saling mengejek seperti itu" kini chanyeolah yang bersuara.

Mereka kembali menikmati tenggelamnya matahari ditemani semilir angin senja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan berjalan di koridor gedung fakultasnya. Baru saja ia menjalani ujian pertamanya. Dia memang memiliki jadwal pagi sama dengan baekhyun dan jongin. Namun, baekhyun masih harus mengikuti jadwal mata kuliah lainnya setelah itu.

Luhan, baekhyun dan Sehun memang berada di fakultas yang sama. Namun mereka berbeda jurusan. Hanya saja Luhan dan Sehun mempunyai satu kelas yang sama. Sedangkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo berada di kelas yang sama. Satu-satunya yang berbeda disini hanya jongin.

"Lulu..!" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tiffany yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Tiffany eonni...!" Serunya. Luhan memang dekat dengan beberapa senior di kampusnya. Namun, yang paling dekat dengannya hanya tiffany dan minseok juga kris tentunya.

"Kau apa ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" Tanya tiffany yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Hmm.. ada eonni, tapi nanti sesudah jam makan siang" jawabnya.

Tiffany tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe depan kampus dulu ?" Ajakannya disambut baik oleh Luhan. "Ayo.. aku juga pasti bosan jika harus menunggu sendirian." Luhan menggelayut manja pada tiffany. Mereka seperti sepasang kakak beradik jika di lihat dari interaksi keduanya.

Luhan memang sudah menganggap minseok dan tiffany sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Mengingat kakaknya yixing sedang berada di china bersama jumyeon suaminya. Luhan jadi tidak bisa untuk bermanja-manja pada kakaknya.

Mereka duduk dimeja yang ada di dekat jendela. Tiffany memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan. "Eonni, aku jarang sekali bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini." Luhan sedikit memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tiffany hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit sibuk Lu.." tiffany begitu anggun, itulah yang Luhan kagumi. Luhan begitu mengidolakan tiffany setelah ibu dan kakaknya. Ia bilang tiffany begitu cantik, pintar, anggun dan dewasa. Tidak salah jika Kris begitu mencintainya fikirnya.

"Kapan eonni akan mulai menulis skipsimu?" Luhan sedikit tersenyum sebagai ucapan trimakasih kepada pelahan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Sama dengan minseok dan kris. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa judul, tapi masih belum begitu yakin yang mana yang akan aku ambil." Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"eoh.. eonni, maaf jika aku terkesan mencampuri urusanmu dengan kris gege, umm.. hanya saja.. apa kalian sedang ada masalah..?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Tiffany menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa dia bercerita sesutu padamu Lu..?" Pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan. "Umm.. kris gege kerumahku tempo hari. Dia bilang eonni sedikit berbeda." tiffany sedikit menyeruput kopi yang ia pesan.

"aku hanya merasa jika aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya. Dia begitu baik Lu." ujar tiffany. Matanya terlihat menerawang. Luhan merasa ada kebimbangan dari ucapan tiffany baru saja.

Luhan meraih tangan tiffany. "kris ge telah memilihmu. Itu berarti kaulah orang yang pantas mendampinginya eonni. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah. tolong jangan ragukan dia.."

"Aku tidak meragukan dia Lu, aku meragukan diriku sendiri" Lirihnya. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku yakin kau pantas. Jangan ragukan dirimu. Kau mencintai kris ge, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang harus diragukan diantara kalian." Luhan berujar yakin.

Tiffany kembali tersenyum. "aku memang mencintainya, dia juga. Tapi kau tidak mengerti Lu. Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Lirihnya lagi. Ia tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi Lu.." tiffany mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa Lu.." Luhan memperhatikan tiffany yang keluar dari kafe tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, sekarang ia hanya berharap hubungan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eonninya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END...?**

* * *

.

.

Thanks buat readernim yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff ini. Aku minta maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya kali ini. Maaf juga kalo jalan ceritanya ga menarik, mudah dibaca, gaje dan membosankan. Harap ma'lum karna aku tidak pandai nulis cerita. Aku juga bukan anak sastra yang bisa merangkai kata-kata. TT

Buat yang udah ngeriview, maaf kalo ga langsung di replay. Tapi aku udah baca semua review dari emailku ko, beneran deh.. V

Udah pada gemes aja sama hunhannya. Sama gemesnya kaya liat kode yang dikasih hunhan kan.. Rasanya pengen gigit..(?) Sabar dulu ya.. hunhannya masih lama. Kalo yang pengen tau hunhan jadian... Ikutin aja terus cerita ini..

.

.

Mohon bantuannya ya buat para readernim. Tinggalkan jejak di kolom review kalo udah selesai membaca. Masukan yang readernim kasih bisa menjadi inspirasi buatku ngelanjutin ff ini.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak..

See you next chapter... (^o^)v

 **Loved **

**Oh Zhi Lu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Confession Of A Friend**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan, etc.**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Gender switch for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu..?" Laki-laki dengan wajah kebaratan menoleh pada asal suara. Maniknya menangkap seorang wanita anggun yang kini sedang tersenyum didepannya.

Kris -laki-laki itu sedikit mengglengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Tiffany kemudian duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kris. "Kau cantik.."

Tak ayal, pujian tersebut membuat tiffany sedikit tersipu. "Kenapa kau belum memesan?" Tanyanya. "Aku hanya ingin memesan setelah kau datang." Tiffany mengangguk dengan anggunnya begitu mendengar jawaban kris.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka setelah mendapat panggilan dari kris. "Aku pesan _tenderloin steak_ dan _orange juice_. Kau mau pesan apa sayang..?" Tiffany kemudian melirik buku menu yang ada didepannya. "Aku hanya ingin sallad buah dan jus apel."

Setelah pelayan itu kembali kedapur, kris memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan tiffany yang terasa begitu lembut menurutnya. Ia perhatikan kekasihnya yang hanya menekuk wajahnya. Tampak sekali ada yang sedang difikirkan oleh wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau sepertinya sedang gelisah, kenapa?" Pertanyaan kris yang lembut membuat tiffany sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm.. kau bisa bilang padaku jika kau punya masalah. Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Tiffany sedikit tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada pelayan tersebut.

"Bagaimana skripsimu kris..?" Kris tersenyum sangat menawan. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan satu bab. Sejauh ini masih baik." Ia mengendikan bahunya.

"Kau serius..? Aku bahkan baru akan memulainya." Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Setelah wisuda nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah.. kau tahukan aku ingin menjadi model, mmm.. mungkin aku akan ke Paris untuk sekolah modeling disana." Kris menganggukan kepalanya. " memangnya ada agensi yang akan melirikmu ? kau kan sudah cukup tua sayang.." kris tertawa kecil di akhir gurauannya. sedangkan tiffany hanya sedikit mendengus mendengarnya. "umurku belum setua itu untuk menjadi seorang model kris.." rajuknya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan..?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Sepertinya aku akan bekerja bersama kakakku di perusahaan di China." Kali ini Tiffany yang menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban kris. "Kalau begitu, kita akan saling berjauhan. Aku harap hubungan kita berjalan baik-baik saja meskipun kita terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu nanti."

Tiffany terdiam. Kali ini keresahan itu muncul kembali di benaknya. Namun tak ingin membuat kris kecewa, ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum. " Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar resah dan tak yakin dengan apa yang barusaja ia ucapkan. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Keraguan itu muncul kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

 _'mianhae kris'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"LUHAEEN.."

"Berhenti berteriak seakan kau tengah berada di hutan baek.." tegur kyungsoo saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari baekhyun.

Demi apapun, kini mereka tengah berada di kedai milik jongdae yang cukup ramai. Hampir semua pengunjung kedai memperhatikan mereka. Oh, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sang pelaku.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Luhan jika kau tidak lupa ingatan byun bebek.." Luhan menambahkan dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Sang pelaku hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan. Seakan belum puas dengan aksinya, baekhyun mengambil cup bubble tea Luhan dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"yak... itu bubble tea ku, kau seenaknya saja menghabiskannya."

"Hei, kenapa kau ribut sekali sih, kau masih bisa memesannya kembali rusa.."

Inilah yang baekhyun suka. Menjahili Luhan dan membuat rusa mereka kesal. Apalagi jika patnernya dalam menjahili ada bersamanya, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa akan berakhir dengan kegaduhan. Entah itu saling mengejar atau saling berteriak. _Well_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan jongin.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut disini..?" Suara husky mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka menoleh keasal suara.

"Sehunnie... Lihatlah byun bacon ini telah menghabishan bubble tea milikku. Aku bahkan belum meminumnya sama sekali." Sehun terkekeh mendengar aduan Luhan yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Seakan seorang anak yang mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Jongin berdecak malas. "Sudahlah, kenapa kalian seperti anak kecil begitu. Lebih baik kalian memesannya kembali. "

"Baiklah, aku akan memesankanya untukmu Lu." Sehun hendak beranjak, namun terhenti saat suara jongin terdengar.

"Sehunnah.." panggilan itu hanya dibalas tatapan bertanya dari Sehun. "Pesankan aku juga ya. Aku mau americano dan muffin coklat. Aku rasa aku sedikit lapar.."

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Ia langsung beranjak untuk memesankan minuman dan makanan titipan teman-temannya. Ia menghampiri kasir yang kebetulan sedang dijaga oleh minseok.

"Hai Sehun... 2 cup bubble tea seperti biasa?" Pertanyaan minseok langsung diangguki oleh Sehun. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya.."

"Noona, aku juga pesan satu _cup americano_ dan muffin coklat." Minseok tersenyum. "Ada lagi ?" Tanyanya. "Aku rasa tidak noona."

"Ah.. baiklah, kau tunggu saja di meja bersama mereka. Akan ku antarkan pesanan kalian nanti." Sehun sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Setelah membayar pesanannya, ia kembali ke meja yang tengah di tempati oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei.. mana pesananku ?" Sehun sedikit mendengus kearah jongin. Ia menarik kursi tepat di sebelah kanan Luhan untuk didudukinya. "Bersabarlah jongin, semua butuh proses." Bukan, itu bukan jawaban Sehun, melainkan suara patnernya. Baekhyun.

"Mana bisa aku bersabar sedangkan perutku sudah meronta-ronta meminta jatahnya." Semua yang ada di meja itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Lihat saja, betapa menggelikannya ekspresi jongin yang terlalu mendramatisir tersebut.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu kim kkamjong, bahkan wajah monggu terlihat lebik baik dari pada kau." Jongin memandang Luhan dengan sedikit kesal. Oh, mungkin saja saat ini rusa kesayangan Oh Sehun itu sedang menyerangnya.

"Dasar rusa liar, bahkan wajahku ini sangat tampan dan seksi melebihi aktor _hollywood_. Ternyata selain liar, matamu juga sedikit terganggu ya.." Balasnya.

"YAK..!" sebelum Luhan mendaratkan pukulannya di kepala jongin, tangannya sebelah tangannya yang lain telah ditarik oleh seseorang hingga Luhan kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Sehunnie.. kenapa kau menarikku..? Biarkan aku memukul kepala mahluk hitam di depanku ini.. !"

"Kau benar-benar rusa liar Lu..."

"Sehunnie.. lihatlah..! Bahkan byun bebek itu pun ikut meledekku..." Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar rengekan Luhan yang manja padanya. Ia sedikit mengusak surai coklat Luhannya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Lu. Hiraukan saja mereka.." baik jongin maupun baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka malas. Kalau begini tidak akan seru lagi. "Ah.. kau tidak asik Sehunnah..!" Ucap baekhyun dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang dibakas Sehun dengan mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Kalian itu tidak pernah berhenti menggoda Luhan ya.." semua yang ada di meja itu menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat minseok yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Terima kasih eonni.." tutur kyungsoo. "Apa kalian tidak pergi berlibur..?" Tanya minseok sesaat setelah menaruh pesanan yang dipesan oleh keenam orang tersebut.

"Kami belum memikirkannya noona. Memangnya kenapa ?" Senyum ramah yang dilemparkan jongin kepada minseok langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari baekhyun. Membuat jonging sedikit melotot kearahnya. Oh.. baekhyun tentunya tidak perduli.

"Ah tidak apa-apa jongin.., hanya saja sekarang kalian mempunyai waktu liburan yang cukup banyak sebelun kembali pada aktivitas kalian. Ya.. sangat sayang jika kalian tidak memanfaankannya.." tutur minseok.

"Hmm .. kau benar eonni. Sangat sulit untuk pergi berlibur bersama, mengingat kami punya kesibukan yang berbeda. Jika tidak sekarang, aku tidak yakin nanti kita akan mendapat waktu senggang disaat yang bersamaan."

"Kyungie ku benar..! Jadi kemana kita akan pergi berlibur..?" Pertanyaan jongin terdengar antusias untuk mereka.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu panggil aku saja." Sebelum meninggalkan meja tersebut, minseok melemparkan sebuah senyuman ketika beberapa dari mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian ia melenggang dengan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke jeollanam-do..? Kebetulan keluargaku mempunyai sebuah vila di boseong .." usul kyungsoo. Semua terlihat berfikir dengan usulan yang kyungsoo ajukan. "Menghabiskan musim dingin di perkebunan menurutku tidak begitu buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu Sehunnie..?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan kerjapan mata yang menyiratkan persetujuannya.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau menginginkan pergi kesana Lu." Balas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dengan binar matanya. "Baiklah.. aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa lebih sering memeluk kyungie ku."

.

 **Tuk**..

.

"Arrrggghh.. baby kyung kenapa kau memukulku..?" Jongin mengusap-usap bagian kepala yang berhasil terkena kepalan tangan kyungsoo. "Ucapanmu itu kim jongin..!"

"Kenapa..? Aku tidak salahkan jika ingin memelukmu saat kau kedinginan di sana...? Lagi pula ini musim dingin kyung, dan perkebunan di musim dingin akan lebih terasa dingin. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kehangatan denganmu." Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus dengan penuturan jongin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau hanya mencari kesempatan untuk memeluk kyungsoo jongin." Jongin sedikit memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Diam kau baek..!" Balasnya.

"Sudah cukup..! Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat..?" Tanya Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat setelah natal? Supaya kita dapat menikmati momen pergantian tahun bersama. " Tukas baekhyun. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ah.. aku jadi ingin berbelanja terlebih dahulu.."gumam baekhyun. Sepertinya itu tidaklah termasuk kedalam katagori gumaman, karna bagaimanapun keempat orang lainnya bisa mendengarkan apa yang baekhyun gumamkan. Mereka hanya dapat merotasikan bola matanya.

"Oh ... Ayolah baek.., kita hanya akan berlibur di vila..!"

"Apa salahnya berbelanja untuk persiapan liburan kita kyung..?"

"Salahnya adalah kau akan menborong hal-hal yan tidak diperlukan sama sekali dengan dalih berbelanja keperluan liburan kita..!"

"Keperluan ku memang banyak kyung..!"

"Tapi kau tidak harus membeli yang baru baek, kau bisa menggunakan barang yang ada di dalam lemarimu..!"

"Tapi ak—"

"STOP !" suara Luhan nyang cukup nyaring menghentikan perdebatan antara baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sedang memanas. "Bisakah kalian tidak berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini..?"

Baekhyun sedikit cemberut, kemudian menunjuk kearah kyungsoo yang di balas pelototan mata bulat kyungsoo. "Dia yang memulainya.."

"Perempuan memang sangat berisik.. " pernyataan kai mendapat dukungan dengan anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

"Ekhem... Bisa kau ulangi apa yang barusan kau katakan kim jongin..?" Seketika baik jongin maupun Sehun merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di sekitar mereka. Dengan perlahan, kedua laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik sekitar mereka.

 _Double shit_.. tatapan membunuh dilayangkan ketiga gadis yang berada satu meja dengan mereka. Jongin sedikit gelagapan, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya.

"mm..ma-maksudku .. mm.. itu-itu.. ka-lian harus berhenti berdebat karna pengunjung lain akan menganggap kalian berisik .. ya ..ya seperti itu." alasan konyol menurut mereka. Apalagi ditambah dengan cengiran bodohnya membuat mereka menatap malas kearah jongin.

"Aku heran, kenapa kyungsoo mau saja menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya ..? Padahal sangat banyak laki-laki tampan di luar sana." Jongin sontak menelototkan matanya ke arah Sehun. Namun, tentu saja yang dipelototi bersikap acuh dengan hanya terus menikmati bubble teanya. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan dan baekhyun..? Oh, jangan tanya. Mereka sudah tertawa bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar Oh Sehun !. Tentu saja karna aku ini tampan dan seksi dengan kulit eksotisku ini."

"Aku percaya padamu jongin.—" jongin tersenyum karna sekutunya—bakhyun membelanya.

"Pecaya hanya kaulah orang korea dengan kulit hitam. Tentu saja itu sangat langka. Aku yakin kyungsoo akan membuatkan musium untukmu." Luntur sudah senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Ia mendengus kearah Luhan.

"Kalian benar-benar !"

"Sudah-sudah. Apa kalian tidak malu berisik di sini.?" Akhirnya kyungsoo menengahi perdebatan konyol mereka.

.

.

Di sudut kedai tersebut, terlihat seorang laki-laki dan wanita sedang tersenyum gemas kearah meja yang di tempati Sehun dan kawannya. Si laki-laki merangkul bahu si wanita membuat si wanita menoleh dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya...

"Aku senang melihat mereka. Sangat manis menurutku. Aku jadi merindukan hal seperti itu.." jongdae sedikit mengusap-ngusap bahu minseok.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik jongdae. Minseok sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf..?" Tanyanya.

"Jika aku tidak terburu-buru mengikatmu dengan tali pernikahan, mungkin saat ini kau sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Masih bisa merasakan bebasnya masa mudamu."

Minseok mekepaskan rangkulan suaminya. Kemudian beralih menghadapkan dirinya pada jongdae.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal melepaskan masa mudaku untuk menjadi istrimu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau dengan keyakinanmu datang pada orang tuaku untuk memintaku. Bukan masalah jika aku tidak bisa menikmati waktuku bersama teman-temanku. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamamu."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Kemudian tangannya mengelus pipi minseok dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktumu dengan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku mencintaimu minnie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehunnie bisakah kau membantuku untuk menghias pohon natal di rumah ku..? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu pandai menghias." Ujar Luhan.

Well, saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Luhan. Setelah acara kumpul mereka bersama para sahabatnya, Sehun lebih memilih pulang bersama Luhan. Tentu saja karna rumah mereka berdekatan. Sedangkan jongin dan kyungsoo terpaksa harus mengantarkan baekhyun ke apartemen chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengantarkan mobil ini dulu kekamarnya.." Luhan sedikit tertawa mendengar gurauan Sehun. "Kalau begitu kita kerumahmu dulu saja.." usulnya.

"Tidak.. tidak..tidak. ! Kita hanya akan memarkirkan mobil ini di garasi. Eomma sedang ada di rumah, dia akan mengurungmu didapur bersamanya dengan berbagai ekperimen resep anehnya Lu.." Luhan terkekeh setelahnya.

"Meskipun resepnya aneh, tapi tetap saja hasil masakannya selalu enak. Aku tidak keberatan harus terjebak sehaharian dengannya di dapur. Aku jadi bisa terus mencicipi hasil karya eommonim ." Sehun mendengus kearahnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. _Manis._

Audi putih miliknya sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah keluarga Oh. Sehun berhenti tepat di garasi besar yang terdapat di pinggir rumah tersebut.

"Kau bisa menjadi tawanan eomma lain kali nona Lu. Tidak untuk hari ini karna kita harus menyiapkan pohon natalmu. Sekarang cepat turun dan kita akan langsung ke rumahmu." Sehun keluar lebih dulu kemudian sedikit berlari ke sisi sebelah kanan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang setia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Semua orang yang melihat ini pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi menurut mereka. Luhan yang cantik dan menggemaskan dipadukan dengan Sehun yang tampan. Namun kembali pada kenyataan, mereka hanya sebatas sahabat . Ya.. setidaknya untuk saat ini mungkin.

Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat satu mobil yang cukup asing baginya terparkir apik di depan rumah nya. _'mungkin ada tamu'_ batinnya. Ia mengendikan bahunya acuh kemudian meneruskan langkahnya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulaaang..!" Serunya lantang. _'aneh, kemana mama dan baba.?'_ fikirnya saat mendapati ruang tamu sepi padahal ada mobil asing di depan rumahnya. Ia melenggang masuk ke ruang tengah yang menjadi ruang keluarga. Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Luhan saat ini. Mulut terbuka dengan mata yang nyaris keluar—oke ini berlebihan—, yang pasti saat ini ia sedang dilanda keterkejutan.

"Hai Lulu..!" Sapa seseorang wanita berdimpel manis yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

.

Bruk..

.

"Jiejie.. aku merindukanmu..!" yixing tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Luhan. Sesekali mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu rusa nakal.." balasnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Binar bahagia begitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan ikut tersenyum. Begitupun juga dengan Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Luhan. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik menciptakan senyuman.

"Hai Sehun..! Lama tidak bertemu.." seakan sadar dari keterpakuannya pada sosok di sebelahnya, Sehun lantas menoleh kearah yixing dan junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"h-hai noona, hyung. Kapan kalian sampai di seoul..?" Tanyanya. Jujur saja ia sedikit gugup saat tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan putri bungsu keluarga Xi ini secara diam-diam.

"Ah kami sampai disini kemarin siang." Jawab junmyeon santai. "Kalian sampai di korea kemarin tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku..!"

Mereka memekik gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit merajuk ini. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan bibir yang mengerucut sedikit mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mencubit dan menggigit pipinya itu.

Jangan tanyakan Sehun. Laki-laki keturunan Oh itu sudah menahan napasnya melihat bibir chery Luhan yang seakan menggodanya untuk di kecup. Oh tidak..! Dia harus menahan segala hasratnya jika tidak ingin di anggap anak tak punya malu yang berani mencium seorang putri di depan orang tuanya. Sehun masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Dimana yijun..? Apa kalian meninggalkannya di cina hyung..?"

.

 **Tuk..**

.

"Argh..kya.. hyung itu sakit kau tahu..?" Sehun memberenggut kecil sembari mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang mendapat sentilan manis dari junmyeon.

"Kau fikir yijun berumur berapa tahun sampai harus meninggalkannya sendirian di cina bodoh..!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya hyung. Kau ini sensitif sekali jika aku menanyakan yijun." Tuan dan nyonya Xi hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Mereka tidak habis fikir dengan menantunya dan Sehun— yang juga mereka harapkan menjadi menantunya— selalu bertengkar kecil seperti sekarang.

Sehun dengan sikap manja yang kekanakan menurut mereka sedangkan junmyeon yang sama kekanakannya dengan tidak mau mengalah membuat suasana menghangat. Ditambah dengan Luhan yang menggemaskan dan yixing yang pengertian yang akan melengkapi perdebatan mereka.

Jika seperti ini, baik Sehun maupun junmyeon akan lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Keluarga Xi daripada di rumah mereka sendiri. Untuk junmyeon, sudah pasti karna ada yixing dan jiyun di sana. Namun untuk Sehun, selain Luhan juga karna di bisa merakan hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dirumahnya. Menjadi seorang adik tentusaja.

"Jiyun sedang tidur." jelas yixing.

"-dan jangan coba membangunkannya. !" Tambahnya. Luhan yang siap beranjak, urung karna intrupsi dari sang kaka. Ia mencebikan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karna tidak bisa mengganggu tidur sang keponakan.

"Ish.. aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya menghias pohon natal jie.."

"Oh iya pohon natalnya Lu..! Lebih baik kita menghiasnya sekarang." Usul Sehun. "Hmm.. ayo..!"

Dengan semangat Luhan menarik Sehun menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar Luhan, Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan melemparkan dirinya. Ia hirup aroma Luhan yang melekat pada bantal rakus, menyimpannya dalam memori ingatannya.

Sedangkan Luhan berjalan kearah pintu sebelah kanan, yang merupakan ruang _wardrobe_. Tak berapa lama ia kembali keluar dengan kotak yang cukup besar di tangannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang sedang terbuai aroma tubuh Luhan di ranjangnya.

"Sehunnie ayo..!"

"..."

"Sehunnah..ayo kita menghias..!"

"..."

"Sehun cepat bangun atau besok aku tidakada natal bersama denganku..!" Setelah beberapa kali memanggil tanpa ada respon dari yang di panggil, akhirnya dengan sedikit ancaman yang Luhan gunakan berhasil membuat Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Setelah melihat Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, Luhan beranjak keluar. Sehun hanya memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama suara kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir seksinya.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar menjadi orang gila Lu" monolognya. ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya gemas. Kemudian beranjak untuk menyusul Luhan ke ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

.

"Sehunnie bisakah kau memasangkan ini..?" Sehun medikit menperhatikan lampu hias yang Luhan tunjukan padanya ketika ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa lampunya banyak sekali Lu..? Bahkan pohon ini tidak terlalu besar." Sehun mengamati setiap giasan yang ada di kotak yang tadi Luhan bawa. Menurutnya itu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran pohon natal yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Aku ingin pohonnya berkerlap-kerlip." Jawabnya polos.

"Kita gunakan sebagian saja. Jika terlalu ramai juga tidak akan bagus Lu.." dengan cekatan Sehun memasangkan lampu hias itu secara melingkar. Luhan sesekali mengambilkan sesuatu yang tengah dibutuhkan Sehun. Setelah menaruh hiasan terakhir, mereka tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai..?" Keduanya sontak menoleh keasal suara kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Sekarang waktunya makan malam, mama tunggu di meja makan ya sayang." Nyonya Xi berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menbereskan sisa hiasan yang tidak tepakai kedalam kotaknya kembali. kemudian mengikuti sang mama menuju meja makan.

Begitu sampai mereka sudah mendapati seluruh anggota keluarga Xi duduk rapi di meja makan. Luhan dengan menarik kursi tepat di sebelah sang kakak. Sehun..? Oh tentu saja pria itu tidak mau berjauhan dengan rusanya. Tuan Xi menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

Acara makan malam pun berjalan cukupberbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja malah kali ini lebih ramai karna adanya si kecil yijun. Sesekali Luhan dan Sehun menggoda yijun hingga menangis, kemudian mendapat tatapan garang dari junmyeon. Mereka kadang tertawa melihat kegarangan junmyeon sedangkan Sehun dengan acuhnya terus menggoda jiyun.

"Sehunnah, junmyeonah besok tolong kalian ajak orang tua kalian untuk makan malam di sini ya..! Baba ingin merayakan natal dengan bersantai dengan para besanku."

"Baik baba.." jawab mereka bersamaan. Tuan dan nyonya Xi tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tersenyum lebar. Ia akan di manjakan besok dengan kasih sayang dari para orang tua.

Sehun pun tersenyum tak kalah lebar. Namun maksudnya jelas berbeda dengan senyuman Luhan. Bolehkah dia berharap sekarang..? Berharap tuan dan nyonya Xi menganggapnya sebagai calon menantu mungkin..? Entahlah. Yang pasti hatinya menghangat dengan ajakan tuan Xi pada orang tuanya dengan menyebut mereka 'besan'.

.

 _'mereka akan benar-benar menjadi besanmu nanti baba'_ batinnya bersorak.

Entah kenapa, tahun ini akan menjadi natal yang mengesankan untuknya. Ya.. semoga saja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hai readernim..! here I'm back guys..

.

Well, maafkan zhi yang udah nelantarin ff ini selama 3 bulan ya.. bukan maksudku untuk hiatus ko, hanya saja selama tiga bulan ini zhi harus mengikuti beberapa seminar internasional dan juga harus melakukan beberapa kali bimbingan untuk laporan penelitian yang jadi projek akhir tahun. selain itu, zhi fokus dulu di UAS. karna sudah berbulan-bulan, jujur zhi jadi males..hehe

 _Mianhae_ sudah ingkar janji buat update tiap minggu. Tapi beneran deh, semoga kali ini zhi bisa update tiap minggu lagi ya..

.

Makasih banget ya.. yang udah kasih review-review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku ga nyangka ff ini cukup mendapat respon yang positif para reader. Jujur aku sempat pesimis sama ini ff sebelumnya. Maafkan kalo ff ini membosankan untuk kalian. Jalan ceritanya juga gampang ketebak. Tapi semoga dengan segala kekurangan cerita ini tidak menyurutkan minat kalian buat baca ini ff.

.

Zhi mau coba buat membalas beberapa review di chapter 4 kemaren ya..

.

.

 **agnespatricia88 =** ini udah di next ko, maaf lama ya.. :)

 **hunnaa =** iya .. ;)

 **Sarrah HunHan =** aku juga gemes banget sama luhan mah.. wkwk.. ga tau kapan luhan sama sehun jadiannya. sabar menunggu ya.. ;)

 **nina =** iya dong, sehun sama luhan mah harus sweet sweet terus..hehe

 **OSH-OLH haedsipeo =** kris itu sebenernya udah jadian sama tiffnya lama sebelum kenal sama luhan sista, aku belum mikirin selanjutnya. makasih banget buat sarannya. sebenernya sebagian besar cerita terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. sarannya menarik. nanti aku akan coba kombinasiin deh. gomawo.. :*

 **ElisYe Het=** udah nih maaf lama ya..:) **  
**

 ** _dstrfbr =_** kita do'akan saja semoga yang namanya orang ketiga jauh-jauh dari mereka..wkwkwk

 **Seravin509 =** ini dilanjut ko..hehe

 **SEHUNHAN794 =** di hati luhan tetep ada sehun ko.. ;)

 **bubblebloom =** ih makasih ya.. :*

 **Arifahohse =** di next ko..hehe

 **sarada15 =** masa sih..? makasih ya.. tenang bakal lanjut ko.. ;)

 **Princess Xiao =** ga tau, dimohon sabar menanti ya.. :)

 **ohjasminxiaolu =** rate M..? akan zhi fikirkan deh..haha

.

* * *

.

 **BIG THANKS** nya buat semua orang yang udah baca dan review ff ini. Maaf belum bisa buat di sebutin satu-satu. mungkin di chapter depan akan zhi usahakan buat mention satu per satu ya.. semoga...

.

.

Well, last but not the list zhi mohon untuk tetap keep **REVIEW** ya.. do not be a silent reader please..!

Jangan lupa juga buat favorite sama follow ff ini.

.

.See you in the next chapter guys...


End file.
